Percy Jackson, Lord of the Seas
by NikiD1233
Summary: Percy has had ENOUGH, after his arrogant brother has come to camp. But he might have the power to do something the Olympians can't believe
1. Goodbye, Percy Jackson

Percy's POV

I walked into Camp Half-Blood, smiling. I was only gone for four days, but I still missed Camp. The only thing I didn't miss about Camp is my arrogant, conceited, self centered, piece of shit, egoistic brother, Damon. He came to Camp about a year after the Second Giant War. He looked nothing like me, in all honesty. He was about three inches shorter than me, blond hair, and brown eyes. The thing was, everybody loved him. All because he went on a quest and fought the Minotaur. Please, spare me. I fought the Minotaur before I even knew I was a Half-Blood, and sorry for sounding petty but it's true. At first Damon was cool; I showed him around Camp, I was happy I had a brother. Then he started flirting with Annabeth, trying to steal my friends, and replace me as leader of Camp.

Well anyways, back to why I was out of Camp, my dad, Poseidon, sent me to go take care of 200 sea monsters around the Atlantic and Pacific that were attacking everything, some even attacked humans; Dad thought I was getting a bit bored and needed a break. He was right.

I looked around the camp, my smile still on my face. Nobody was in the cabins except for Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse. My smile got bigger.

"Hey guys!"

"Percy!" they all screamed and gave me a hug, even Clarisse.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

They glanced at each other; and then clenched their fists.

"I don't think you want to know, Percy." Thalia murmured.

"Why not, Thals?"

"Because…."

Then cheering erupted at the beach. I shot a glare at Thalia, and ran towards the beach. Everybody was in a crowd around two, I think three, people, even some Olympian gods were there. Actually, the only ones that weren't there were Aphrodite, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis. Hmm…that's weird, all the gods that I was friends or kind-of friends with. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"I'm so proud of you, my favorite son! Congratulations!"

I smiled at that. My dad was congratulating me. I looked for him, but couldn't see him anywhere. Then I saw him in the middle of the group. Tears sprung to my eyes. Damon and Annabeth were kissing.

"Congratulations, Damon, on your new relationship!"

I held back my tears.

"What, exactly, is going on here?" I said, my voice cold as ice.

Everybody turned to me, their eyes full of shock.

"We told you; you wouldn't want to know." Thalia said.

With her were Nico, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hestia…

I pushed through to the middle and repeated myself.

"What is going on here?" I said again, my voice still cold.

Annabeth and Damon broke apart.

Annabeth had a look of shock, sadness, and guilt, while Damon looked smug.

"P-Percy! It's not what it looks like!"

"It looks like your sucking my _brother's_ face off." I said; venom in my voice when I said brother.

The sea surged around me, and everybody looked worried, except my dad. He tried to calm me down.

"Percy, calm down, its okay son. I'm so proud of you! You defeated so many sea monsters that were attacking!" he said, a hint of pride in his voice.

He wrapped his arms around me. All I did was look at my dad; he was making me even angrier.

"That shouldn't matter to you. I'm not your favorite son anymore, that's _Damon._ Right, _Dad?" _I spat out Damon and Dad like they were the worst words in the world.

Everybody flinched. Then the piece of shit himself spoke up.

"Hey, Percy, calm down! It's not my fault I'm more powerful and chicks dig that!"

I looked at my brother, and I laughed. I mean rolling on the floor, dying of laughter, tears in my eyes, kind of laugh.

"I won't even reply to that, because that's a whole bunch of _stupid _all by itself."

"Percy, calm down, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Annabeth said, tears in her eyes.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done this, Annabeth. What's sad about it is, I was going to _propose_ to you, today." I spat out. Then I took out the ring. It was a beautiful ring, a 24 karat diamond ring, but the diamond was carved to look like an owl, and there was an emerald green trident in the middle of the owl, the color of the trident looked strikingly similar to my eyes.

"It's beautiful… Percy, I'm sorry, just take me back! It's probably Aphrodite's fault, she did say she had an interest in your love life!"

"Ohhh NO! Don't go blaming me, Daughter of Athena! This is all you!" Aphrodite spat out.

I looked at Aphrodite and smiled gratefully. Then, I turned back to Annabeth.

"No! I won't forgive you, or any of you! You were my friends. I considered you _family, _but not anymore! I've almost gotten killed countless times for you all, and I'm happy I did, I wouldn't change that. But you won't be having me to save you again."

"Percy, what do you mean?" my dad asked, tears in his eyes.

"It means I'm done with you all. Say bye to Percy Jackson! _Son of Poseidon_! The _Hero of Olympus_!"

And with that, I ran into the sea. I wanted to get out of there, and I wanted to get out of there fast. The water could also drown out the sounds of my so-called _friends_ calling me back. I knew my dad was following me, but he didn't know how much control I had over the water. I shot even faster through the water, and ended up in gods know where. I took off running, with the smallest of smiles on my face. I have an idea.

_You guys are going to be happy to see what this Seaweed Brain can do._


	2. Wise Girl

Annabeth' POV

Today is the four year anniversary since Percy left camp. I looked down at the ring he gave me and smiled sadly. He was going to propose to me.

_If you hadn't screwed up, you would be married by now. _

I shook my head, trying to get rid of that voice and stared at the trident in the middle of the ring. The green was so similar to Percy's eyes. It was one of the only things I could remember about Percy. All I remember about him are his sea-green eyes, messy black hair, and his crooked smile. I forgot the little glint he had in his eyes when we kissed, or the sound of his laugh, I even forgot the sound of his voice. But I held onto the memory of his face with everything I had. I remember the day he went missing.

_*Flashback*_

_I was kissing Damon, the boy I had a crush on, the boy that made me forget all about Percy. Everybody was cheering._

_Then Poseidon's, Damon's dad, voice boomed._

"_I'm so proud of you, my favorite son. Congratulations!"_

_I smiled. _

"_Congratulations, Damon, on your new relationship!"_

___My smile grew. I was Damon's girl. _I heard somebody talking; I could barely hear them I was so into the kiss.

"_What exactly is going on here?"_

_Nobody answered._

_Then the voice asked again. My blood turned cold._

"_What is going on here?"_

_Percy._

_Damon and I broke apart. I was shocked and guilty. Damon was smug._

"_P-Percy! It's not what it looks like!" I said immediately. _

_I sounded petty. It was exactly what it looked like._

_Then Percy replied in a voice I never heard him use before, only with monsters._

"_It looks like you're sucking my brother's face off!" he spat out the word brother like it was the worst possible thing he could say in the world._

_Poseidon tried to calm Percy down, the sea was surging around him._

"_Percy, calm down, it's okay son. I'm so proud of you! You defeated so many sea monsters that were attacking!" he said with a hint of pride in his voice._

_"That shouldn't matter to you. I'm not your favorite son anymore, that's __Damon. __Right, __Dad?"_

_He spat out Damon and Dad, like it was venom on his tongue._

_Everybody flinched._

_Then Damon spoke up._

"_Hey, Percy, calm down! It's not my fault I'm more powerful and chicks dig that." Damon had a smirk on his face._

_I thought Percy was going to kill Damon, but then he fell on the floor, LAUGHING. _

_Damon was pissed._

_"I won't even reply to that, because that's a whole bunch of __stupid __all by itself." Percy replied. _

_He was wiping the tears from laughing away from his eyes. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Damon glared at me, and my smile quickly fell. Saying he was pissed is an understatement at this point._

"_Percy, calm down! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" I said while crying._

_He wouldn't accept my apology._

_"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done this, Annabeth. What's sad about it is, I was going to __propose __to you, today." he spat out. Then he took out the ring. It was a beautiful ring, a 24 karat diamond ring, but the diamond was carved to look like an owl, and there was an emerald green trident in the middle of the owl, the color of the trident looked strikingly similar to Percy's eyes._

_I tried to apologize again, and I tried to blame Aphrodite. After all, she did say that she had an interest in Percy's love life… I shouldn't have said that…._

_"Ohhh NO! Don't go blaming me, Daughter of Athena! This is all you!" Aphrodite spat out._

_Shit. I knew she was right though. Percy spoke again._

_"No! I won't forgive you, or any of you! You all were my friends. I considered you __family, __but not anymore! I've almost gotten killed countless times for you all, and I'm happy I did, I wouldn't change. But you won't be having me to save you again."_

_What did he mean? Poseidon was asking the same thing. I think I died a little when Percy answered._

_"It means I'm done with you all. Say bye to Percy Jackson! __Son of Poseidon__! The __Hero of Olympus__!" he spat out the titles like they were the worst things he was ever called._

_Then Percy took off towards the sea. Poseidon followed him._

"_Percy, don't go." I whispered, but then he disappeared under the water._

_Damon tried to kiss me; I let him. I needed to be distracted. Then Thalia, Nico, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and Aphrodite walked up to me and Damon. Apollo and Hermes tapped Damon on the shoulder. Damon turned around smiling. Apollo and Hermes were his friends._

"_Hey! Wassup guys! How ya-" Damon was cut off by the two gods punching him and knocking Damon out cold._

_ I gasped. Then Aphrodite, Hestia, and Artemis turned to me._

"_You disgust me." They said in unison. Aphrodite and Hestia's voices cracked. Hestia was crying. She was friends with Percy. Artemis patted them both on the shoulder, and continued talking._

"_How dare you do that to him, Annabeth Chase! I am ASHAMED to know that I offered you a place in the Hunt! Perseus Jackson is the only good man I've ever known, and the only man I've ever come to respect. He is a TRUE man, unlike that worthless piece of SHIT you were cheating on him with! Shame on you, Daughter of Athena! SHAME ON YOU." The Maiden Goddess roared. _

_I stood in shock, tears falling down my cheek. She was right. Then Thalia came over, and swiftly slapped me across the face._

"_That's what you get for breaking Percy's heart, bitch." Thalia snapped. _

_Nico nodded in agreement._

_I sobbed and ran into my cabin. I didn't want to talk to anybody, and nobody wanted to talk to me. I fell asleep, crying and thinking about Percy Jackson._

_*Flashback end*_

I sighed. I didn't realize I was sobbing and my whole body was shaking. I looked over at the sea.

"Where are you?" I murmured quietly.

"Right here." A voice murmured in my ear.

I snapped around and glared, it was my boyfriend, Damon...and Percy's brother.

"Don't do that. Ever again, Damon."

He nodded and kissed me gently, I let him kiss me for a little bit, then I pushed him away.

"Not today, Damon."

He understood, but wasn't happy about it. Then he took out a white box.

"I got you something.'

He opened the box. Inside was a ring 24 karat diamond ring, carved like an owl, with a brown trident in the middle. That was the only difference between his ring and the one I have from Percy. I was furious. Then Damon spoke again.

"I figured it was time I proposed. I wanted to, and I wanted you to have something to symbolize both of us." He said, smiling.

"WHAT THE HADES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? NOT ON THE DAY PERCY WENT MISSING. NOT WITH A RING ALMOST IDENTICAL TO THE ONE HE GAVE ME. NOT EVER, DAMON! AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO COPY HIM EVER AGAIN, DAMON!" I spat at him. He looked shocked. He shrugged.

"Okay then, I guess we're through." I nodded in agreement, took the ring, and threw it into the sea.

"Fetch."

I stood up walked towards the big house. Chiron was out front and I saw him crying. I didn't ask, I knew what it was.

"Are we heading to Olympus, Chiron?"

He nodded, and put me on his back. And on our way we were to Olympus.

-In the Throne Room-

I looked around, and smiled slightly, maybe we would have progress this time. I was in the Olympian Throne Room. Every year on the day Percy went missing, and on the days of the solstices, we came to discuss Percy and other matters.

All demigods, Greek and Roman were in the throne room, as well as the Hunters of Artemis. Well, all demigods except for Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse. They disappeared a little bit after Percy did, but they checked in every once in a while. They said they were on a mission, and wouldn't be able to come back for a while, and for us not to look for them because they would always be on the move.

Zeus looked around the room and nodded. Everybody was here.

"Today, we will start with a serious matter. The Primordials."

Everybody was shocked, except for Poseidon, my mom, and Ares.

"Gaea is rising again, and we may not be able to defeat her."

Damon spoke up.

"Of course we can! I'm the greatest demigod to ever live! With me helping, we have this war in the bag!"

All the gods were staring at Damon. Nobody liked him, except his father. Poseidon was shaking his head in shame. Then everybody erupted in laughter. Artemis spoke up.

"You think you're the greatest demigod there ever was? You are VERY FAR from the best demigod, Damon. That would be your half-brother, Percy Jackson! And only with his help will we win this war." She said.

All the Olympian gods nodded in agreement. Poseidon was smiling proudly. Damon looked furious. I smiled.

Then Zeus spoke up.

"On the subject of Percy Jackson, has anybody seen or heard of him since the last meeting?"

Everybody shook their head no. Then, something that I can only describe as a whirlpool appeared in the middle of the room, everybody (including Poseidon) was impressed, and out of it came a tall guy, about six foot six, dressed in blue jeans and a black hoodie, hood up. He smiled, and that was all we could see. And then the mystery man spoke.

"Oh, but I know where Percy Jackson is."


	3. Peter Johnson

Percy's POV:

Damn it! I was going to go to Olympus on a mission. I called my second-in-command, lieutenant, and strategist over, AKA my best friends.

"Thalia, Nico, Clarisse!"

"Yeah, Percy?" they said in unison.

Then we all cracked up laughing.

"We, well, I, have to go to Olympus."

They looked at each other, then looked at me. They understood. The Primordials were going to destroy Olympus, and the gods would lose. No matter what some of them, including my own father, did to us, we have to save them.

"Will you be okay Percy? You know they hold that meeting about you three times a year, and today is one of those days. Annabeth is going to be there." Thalia said.

I clenched my jaw at Annabeth's name. She broke my heart, but I had to save Olympus no matter what. Knowing that Olympus was destroyed and I could have saved it would kill me.

"I'll be fine. Especially since they won't know who I am. I think Mr. D is going to get a kick out of seeing Peter Johnson."

Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse chuckled.

"Gather the others. I need to tell them I'll be gone."

Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse nodded and walked towards the Announcement Room. Oh, yeah, you're probably wondering about what I meant by _others. _Well, I meant other demigods and immortals. Cast out by the ones they loved, or sick of being ignored. I found them and brought them to my home, my _new_ home. I taught them how to fight, how to speak Greek and Latin (Latin was courtesy of our Roman demigods), and basic education, just more fun. They were also made immortal on their 18th birthday, thanks to the fact that I had defeated Ladon and now had access to the Apples of Immortality. I'm twenty-one now, immortal and practically a father to the younger members and a brother to the older ones. I called our group The Tides, and I am the Lord of the Seas. I smiled at that for a second.

_How proud would dad, I mean Poseidon, be of me?_

The thought brought a few tears to my eyes. I did miss them. I wouldn't forgive them unless they proved how sorry they were., though I've changed in the past few years. I've gotten more mature in a way (according to Nico, Thalia says I'm still the same old Kelp Brain), and I never forget. It's harder for me to try and forgive people for major things, especially the people in my past, because I always remember. As I was thinking, a little boy, around nine years old, with brown hair and blue eyes walked into me.

"Sorry, Percy!" he said immediately.

"It's okay Johnny, I know it was an accident." I smiled down at him.

Johnny was the first one I found out of all the demigods, all 2,000 of them. He is also the youngest one in the Tides, all the other members are at least 14. Johnny is a son of Apollo, and his story is especially tragic.

"Guess what Johnny?"

"What?" he responded enthusiastically.

"This!"

I picked up Johnny and shot down the hall, with a little chuckle as he slammed his fists indignantly against my back. I looked at Johnny like he was my son, even though I was only twenty-one. Finally he gave up.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"There's an important meeting. I will be…gone…for a little while." I explained.

He just nodded, but I knew he was sad.

"Promise you'll be back soon?"

"Promise."

"No. You have to pinky swear."

I smiled at that and pinky swore.

"Good."

When we got to the Announcement Room, everybody was just starting to sit down. I got up on the stage.

"My fellow Tides, my family. I will be gone for a little while due to an emergency. I will be later today, Thalia, Nico and Clarisse will explain why I am leaving. I will need you all prepared. Cya guys!" I said, with a smile and a I Water Traveled to Olympus. I looked down at my outfit and smiled. Blue jeans, red sneakers, and a black hoodie. Perfect

"On the subject of Percy Jackson, has anybody seen or heard of him since the last meeting?" Zeus asked, right as I was coming in.

Everybody shook their heads no.

I smiled, everybody stared at me, they were in complete shock.

"Oh, but I know where Percy Jackson is."

"Who might you be, exactly?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon looked at me with absolute shock in his eyes. I knew where his son was, but the funny thing was, he didn't know I was his son.

"Oh, I'm Peter Johnson." I said while kneeling in front of the Olympian Council.

I smiled, and had to hold back a laugh as Dionysus almost fell out of his throne. The campers were looking at each other with shock and confusion.

"That has to be Percy." some people whispered.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm not Percy, but I do know where Percy is. He will reveal himself when he is ready."

Everybody stared at me. My dad had so much hope in his eyes, I almost felt bad.

"Why are you here, Peter Johnson." Zeus demanded

"Why, to offer you help, of course. I have the best team of fighters you will ever see, and we already know about the Primordials. You need our help, specifically, Percy's help."

The gods murmured. Artemis kept shooting glances at me. She knew it was me, but I prayed to her silently that she would keep quiet. She gave the smallest of nods, and I sighed in relief. Zeus spoke.

"We gladly accept your help. Send your fighters over, you will stay at Camp Half-Blood and train our demigods."

"We don't need their training! I bet I could beat this Peter guy all by myself."

I stared at him and laughed.

"You must be Damon. Be careful what you wish for Damon, we wouldn't want to kill you by accident." I said.

His eyes widened. I smiled.

"Percy says hello, he requested the training dummies have your face on them."

At that, Damon pissed his pants.

I had to hold back my laughter. The gods did too, even Dad. I smiled smugly.

"What is your group called, what is your rank, and how many fighters?" Ares demanded.

I smiled, same old Ares!

"We are called The Tides, I am the founder and am known as the Lord of the Sea, and we have a little over 2,000 members. Most fight, some are specifically medics, and then we have our youngest member who will train until he is 12 years old." I answered briskly.

Ares' eyes widened at the information I gave him, and he bellowed., "FINALLY! SOMEBODY WHO'S AWESOME WHEN IT COMES TO WAR!"

Now my eyes widened.

"How fast can you send them over?" Zeus demanded.

"Right now. But be warned, some of them have grudges." I said with a small smile.

"Send them over."

I nodded, formed another water portal, and went back to the Announcement Room. Everybody brightened at the sight of me.

"You told them they will be needing to leave?" I asked my four best friends.

"They are ready to go." Clarisse responded.

"By the way, your dad thinks I'm awesome." I said with a chuckle.

She gasped. Thalia, Nico, and I laughed.

"Everybody ready to go?" I called.

Everybody nodded.

"You guys know the drill. Step through the portal in an orderly fashion. Clarisse, Nico, Thalia, and whoever else wants to stay anonymous, put your hoods up."

I walked into the portal first, Thalia was going in last, Nico and Thalia were somewhere in the middle. All the Olympians eyes were huge out of astonishment, except for Ares, his were wide in excitement. Zeus spoke.

"You didn't disappoint." he said in surprise.

I nodded.

"You may all transport in your special way, or you may travel with our demigods."

I smiled, "I think we're going to use our own ways of transportation."

Zeus nodded, and Poseidon started speaking.

"Percy, Percy please talk to me. I need to know you're okay." he said softly.

I never saw my dad so sad, so hopeless. It broke my heart a little bit, but then I remembered the last time I saw him, and that feeling went away.

"Just forget about him, Dad, he's weak! Be happy you have me!" he said cockily.

"Don't you DARE say that about Percy! You will never be as good as him Damon! Percy will always be the bravest hero that ever lived, and he will ALWAYS be my favorite son!"

These words shook me and Damon cowered before our father. I started to have tears roll down my cheeks. Thalia, Nico, and Clarrise were at my side. Thalia and Clarisse were holding my hands. Nico had his hand on my shoulder.

"I think it is time for this meeting to end." Zeus announced. We all nodded in agreement.

I was about to start the new portal, when somebody tapped my shoulder. It was Artemis.

"Lady Artemis." I bowed.

"Perseus." she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. The she slapped my arm.

"Don't you DARE ever scare me like that again! I was worried sick about you!"

I laughed. "I missed you too, Artemis."

She smiled, then briskly walked away as if we never spoke.

_Gods, that one…_

Then somebody else spoke.

"Peter Johnson? Can I talk to you for a minute?" It was my dad, and next to him was….Annabeth.

"Yes, Lord Poseidon and Annabeth Chase?"

They looked a bit surprised, but continued.

"You said you know where my son, Percy, is. Is he okay? Is he still…upset?" My dad asked, and Annabeth continued.

"Does he miss us….me? Does he miss camp?

I smiled sadly. "Percy is perfectly fine Lord Poseidon. He's a very good fighter, and the other members of the Tide look to him as a father and brother. He has trouble forgetting, as well as forgiving. He is still a bit upset, with some more than others." I paused to chuckle.

Then I turned to Annabeth.

"He doesn't miss many campers, only a few. He still hasn't forgiven you, and if he had to choose again, he would do everything he did over again." I stated simply.

She nodded sadly, tears in her eyes.

Then Damon walked up to me, his eyes wary.

"Did Percy really make the dummies have my face?" he asked warily.

I smiled and nodded, "Don't expect any of our members to be kind to you. I was one of the only ones there for Percy, so don't expect ME to be kind either." I chuckled when he paled.

"Now, if I may, I have to take care of my members. It's been a long time since I've seen Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Welcome, Peter Johnson

Annabeth's POV:

There's something strange about Peter Johnson. He reminds me of Percy for some reason. Some of my memories of Percy were even coming back, his smile, his laugh, and voice. He said he knows where Percy is, Percy is in his group.

That made my heart fly. At first I thought he was Percy, I mean Peter Johnson! I saw Peter talking with Artemis, and I was…Jealous. I walked over towards Poseidon. He was looking at Peter too.

"Do you think he's Percy?" he whispered quietly.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know Poseidon."

"He's here. In this room. And he won't talk to us…" Poseidon trailed off.

"It's okay Poseidon. He'll talk to us when he's ready. "

That's when I saw Artemis hit Peter's arm. He smiled at her and she walked away, a small smile on her face. That was weird….

Poseidon and I started to walk towards Peter.

Poseidon almost said Percy when he talked. We asked a few questions, and the answers brought tears to my eyes, but Poseidon was proud. Peter was about to walk through the portal, but he held up his hand to the others.

"I just want to say one thing to you all. All my members are demigods, and not one of you have looked at your children, let alone talk to them. Just know that, if they don't have a family here, which they don't in their minds, know that I will always be their family."

And with that, Peter Johnson walked through the portal. Their were about five hundred members with their hoods up, and I knew one of those hundreds had to be Percy. I smiled, but my smile was wiped off of my face as I saw so many of the members with tears in their eyes. They were looking back at some of the gods. I saw a little boy, about nine years old, tug on one of the people who had their hoods up. He asked something quickly, and the hooded person smiled and nodded. The person's smile looked strangely like Thalia's… I would talk to them in a second. Then the boy came running my way, but ran right past me and straight to Apollo.

"Hi, Daddy!" he said happily.

"Johnny?" he cried, and picked up his son.

Johnny laughed and hugged his dad, "I missed you, Daddy!"

"I missed you too, Little Man. I missed you too." Apollo answered quietly.

Johnny had tears in his eyes.

"I have to go with Per-Peter now daddy. I love you, and I'll see you later!" there was a special sadness in Johnny's eyes.

I wondered why. He slowly walked back to the hooded figure, and grasped their hand. The only thing I was thinking about was how Johnny almost let something slip.

Johnny's POV:

I remember how I met Percy. I was running through the woods and I ended up by a beach, I was being followed by a monster. I saw this boy staring at the ocean, he turned around when he heard my footsteps.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked immediately, taking out his sword.

"Monsters…" I muttered before collapsing.

I woke up with the same boy over me.

"What's your name? I'm Percy."

And ever since then I looked at Percy like he was my father.

See, why I was on the run was because my mom had died in a car crash. I went to this place called Camp Half-Blood because I was a half-blood, a son of Apollo to be exact. Well, at Camp Half-Blood, everybody was sad and was snapping. A boy, I guess this guy I just met, named Percy had disappeared into the sea. I didn't like what happened to Percy. Well, when I got to camp, my dad came for a visit. I asked him about Percy and he told me how he was Percy's friend, and how he wish he could have helped and made Percy stay. That was the first time I ever hugged my dad.

"It's okay daddy, it's not your fault."

He smiled at that and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, little dude."

And with that, my daddy disappeared.

Then some of my siblings and their friends started to be mean to me, when they all used to be nice. The guy that was the meanest of all was Damon, Percy's brother. I had enough of it at that point, everybody was being a bully. This didn't feel like a home, so I left. And here I was, two weeks later, with Percy.

Seeing my daddy again really made me happy. Even though Percy is kind of like a dad to me, I still really missed Apollo. And after talking to Apollo, I held Thalia's hand. Nobody admitted it, but we all knew she liked Percy. I liked the idea. She was kind of the mom in our big family. I turned back and saw a girl with blond hair and grey eyes staring at me. I remembered her, she was Annabeth. And with Annabeth staring at me and Thalia, I walked through the portal.

Thalia's POV:

Ugh that Seaweed Brain. Why did he have to be so noble and cute. Wait, what? Why am I thinking like this? I tried to ignore it. The gods and half-bloods were watching us. Annabeth was staring directly at me. Shit. Well, I ignored it and walked through the portal.

"Same old camp!" I murmured.

A few members nodded in agreement.

See, the way I came to join Percy is a pretty interesting story. Percy had left camp after the whole incident with the Bitch and the Dip-Shit, And I was going to find him. I left the Hunters of Artemis, Artemis understood, and I went looking for Percy with the help of Nico and Clarisse. They got closer to Percy after the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War, and we were one of his best friends. We found Percy after three months. At that point, he already had the biggest house I've ever seen, at least as big as the throne room on Olympus, and he had 500 members. Yeah, a lot. When he saw us we were immediately made his second-in-command (me), lieutenant (Nico), and strategist (Clarisse). Then we got more members and here we are, back at Camp Half-Blood with him to save the world, again. But my mind quickly drifted off of that topic as Percy looked at me and smiled. Oh dear gods, that boy will be the death of me!

Percy's POV:

I was back at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron, Mr. D, and Annabeth were already here.

"Hello, Chiron, long time no see." I said with a smile. I really missed Chiron.

"Hello Peter Johnson. I'm sorry but I don't exactly remember you."

I smiled wickedly.

"I will build a cabin for the Tides, if that is okay with you?"

"How exactly will you do that?" he asked, visibly confused.

"I'm not called the Lord of the Seas for nothing." I said with the smallest of smiles and walked away.

I went to the beach and started to control the water to my will. I made a house out of water, bringing walls of water up and solidifying them. The house looked pretty cool if I do say so myself. Then I was able to get some of the Hecate demigod members to make beds and a game room worthy of the gods. It looked more like a five star hotel then a cabin.

"Tides, this is our cabin."

The Tides ran inside and erupted in cheers. I smiled as they all went straight to the game room, except for Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse.

"You guys should use your real names, it's not like you left and said you would never come back. Your parents must miss you." I said with a murmur.

They just nodded. I walked down the beach to my favorite spot.

"Hi." a voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw Thalia. I smiled.

"Hey."

She sat down next to me. I got a little nervous. See over the past few years, a lot has changed. One of those things being that I started to like Thalia a bit more than I should.

I looked at the ocean.

"I hope he's proud of me finally."

"He is, Perce."

I smiled at her. I don't know why, but sometimes it was like Thalia was the only one that could cheer me up. I looked at her electric blue eyes and I couldn't help but lean in. Thalia leaned in too, to my surprise, and we kissed, softly but passionately. Then Thalia put her hand on my neck, and I put my hand on her waist. He kissed like that for a while, until we heard cheers behind us.

"FINALLY!" Johnny yelled.

I laughed, so did Thalia. But I also saw a flicker of blond hair. The person turned around and stared at me with their grey eyes. It was Annabeth. I looked at her confused, and she shook her head. Then the conch shell sounded.

All of the Tides walked to the dining pavilion, Thalia and I hand in hand. In the dining pavilion, Mr. D made another, the biggest table of them all, appear. The Tides and I sat down.

"I would like to start of this meal by welcoming the Tides, blah blah, you know what to do. Peter Johnson, do you have anything to add."

"Yes, I do actually." I said with a smile.

"Is it ok with some of the members sleep in their parents respective cabins? It is up to them of course, but you'd be surprised by how many were once at Camp Half-Blood."

Mr. D nodded and said, "Who would like to stay in their parent's cabin?"

About 10 members stood up, including Thalia, Clarisse, and Nico.

"Who are you and what cabin who is your godly parent?"

"I'm Johnny, and my daddy is Apollo." Johnny started.

I smiled, and so did Mr. D.

"Nice to see you again Johnny."

"I'm James and my mom is Hecate."

"I'm Lily and my dad is Hermes."

"I'm Danny and my dad is Hermes."

"I'm Susie and my mom is Demeter."

"I'm Lauren and my mom is Athena."

"I'm Patricia and my mom is Aphrodite."

"I'm Clarisse and my dad is Ares." Clarisse said while taking her hood down.

Everybody gasped and the Ares campers cheered. Chiron smiled.

"You can go sit with them, you know? I know you missed them." I whispered with a smile to Clarisse. She nodded and moved towards the Ares table. She was welcomed with pats on the back and hugs. Then Nico stood up.

"My name is Nico and my dad is Hades." he said while taking his hood down.

Everybody gasped, but he continued.

"Can I just sleep in my cabin for one night? I just feel like that would be right."

Mr. D and Chiron nodded. Chiron's smile was even bigger.

"I'm Thalia, and my dad is Zeus." Thalia said, her hood falling off of her head on it's own.

Everybody gasped.

"Is there any way I could do the same thing as Nico?" She asked.

Mr. D nodded again, gaping.

"Thalia!"

It was Annabeth. Thalia's gaze hardened.

"Don't you DARE come near me. Not after what you did to Percy!" Thalia spat.

Annabeth flinched, tears in her eyes, and sat down. Everything was quiet.

"Percy? Percy can you at least come out so we know you're there?" Chiron asked quietly.

I almost stood up. But I couldn't. Chiron sighed.

"Dig in."

"Blue coke." I said immediately.

All the campers looked at me funny, but hopefully.

Thankfully, all of the other Tides loved to order their favorite drink in color, and many of them loved the color blue.

"What? I like blue?" I snapped.

I ignored the campers for the rest of the night, and sat their shocked as they told stories about me.

"He was the bravest hero there ever was, and I wish I never did what I did." Annabeth ended the story. Everybody sat with tears and small smiles on their faces, and then everybody left

After the campfire, I walked with Thalia to her cabin.

"Good night, Pinecone Face." I said with a small chuckle.

"See ya, Kelp Head." She shoved my arm.

I kissed Thalia again, and we stayed like that for quite a while. Then I turned back to the cabin for the Tides. I sighed. I knew what I had to do tonight.

"Elliott! Come here please?"

A guy around my height with brown hair and blue eyes walked towards me.

"Yeah, Perce?"

"You're going to be in charge for a bit. I have a few things to do."

Elliott nodded, and I walked out. I went straight to the Big House, my hood down.

"Chiron?" I asked quietly.

He opened the door.

"Percy!" He said with a huge smile.

"Hey. Chiron. Please don't tell anybody it's me, even though everybody already guesses who I am."

"Peter Johnson. Interesting name choice." he said with a chuckle.

"I thought Mr. D would get kick out of it." I said with a laugh.

He hugged me.

"I'm glad you came to see me Percy. You should head back now, don't want anybody to get suspicious, right?"

I nodded and walked towards the beach. I waited until it was midnight, and then I walked into the Athena cabin quietly.

"Annabeth?"


	5. Forgive, but Never Forget

Annabeth's POV:

"_Annabeth?"_

I was dreaming. I had to be. Then I heard it again.

"Annabeth?"

My eyes flashed open.

"Hey." he smiled at me.

"Percy!" I whispered.

"Yeah, now c'mon I don't want your siblings waking up."

And with that I jumped out of bed and followed him to the beach. We sat down and he looked at the sea.

"I missed you." I whispered.

He smiled.

"I missed you too."

I instantly brightened at that.

"Peter Johnson was a nice choice. I almost died from holding in my laughter when Mr. D head your name."

"Yeah, me too." he paused to laugh.

"You should have seen Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse's reaction when they found out I was using that as my name."

I smiled. I was grateful to them, even if they hated me, they were there for Percy when I wasn't. I even continued to date his brother, the guy I cheated on him with, because I didn't want to be all alone! I was scum, simple as that. I looked over at Percy, his brow was furrowed like it is when he's thinking.

"Percy, are you still mad at me?"

He had a sad smile on his face.

"I'm still hurt Annabeth. I still need some time to heal."

I nodded sadly, tears in my eyes. Percy frowned.

"I may forgive, but I never forget. Goodnight, Annabeth."

Then Percy stood up, put his hood up, and walked toward the Tides' Cabin.

Percy's POV (Next Morning):

I had to talk to Annabeth, just to get that confrontation out of the way.

I sighed.

I need to get some stuff off of my mind, so I uncapped Riptide and headed towards the arena. I had my hood on of course, and good thing I did, twelve other campers were there.

I continually sliced at the dummies, doing techniques I learned while I was on my own. I smiled when all of the dummies, around 50 in total (maybe a more), were gone in about fifteen seconds. The campers stared at me in shock.

"Good job, Per-Peter!" Johnny exclaimed.

I didn't know he was here! I smiled.

"Here bud, I'll get you some dummies to tear up and then we can work on a few things."

He nodded enthusiastically. I laughed, and rolled out 15 dummies.

Johnny took out his sword and started slashing and lunging at the dummies. I smiled. Johnny was getting better and better. All the campers stared at him in shock. Johnny finished in about one minute.

"Good job Johnny! You really are getting better."

He beamed.

"Well, well, look at the little fighter." Damon sneered.

"Shut up Damon, before you get hurt." I spat.

His eyes widened in mock fear.

"Oh, let me see how bad this little fighter can hurt me."

"You should be careful what you wish for, Damon."

"I'll wish for what I want." he retaliated.

"Johnny," he nodded, "show this piece of shit what you can do."

Johnny smiled brightly, and lunged at Damon. Damon blocked just in time, but Johnny kept lunging, striking, everything you could think of. Damon couldn't get a strike in, and he was getting annoyed.

"Damon's trying his hardest." some campers snickered. I smiled.

Johnny did the disarming technique. Damon's sword clattered to the floor, and Johnny had his sword at his neck.

"I win." Johnny announced.

I patted him on the back proudly.

"No you didn't! I wasn't even trying!" Damon shouted defiantly.

Then a voice boomed throughout the arena.

"You were trying your hardest Damon." Apollo said.

He smiled proudly at Johnny.

Damon grumbled, and hung his head in shame as everybody laughed. He was beat by a nine year old. I couldn't help but smile.

"Like I said, be careful what you wish for."

He glared daggers at me.

Johnny and Apollo were talking happily to the side, and Apollo gave Johnny a hug and ruffled his hair.

"See ya, little man." and he flashed out.

Then Damon charged at Johnny when his back was turned. I ran in front of Johnny and blocked.

"Don't." Slash. "You." Slash. "Dare." Slash. "Hurt." Slash. "Him." Slash. "You." Slash. "Coward."

Damon had multiple deep cuts, and I had my sword at his neck.

"Understand?"

He nodded.

"Now, I think that was a good lesson for you all. Dare to be a little shit like this thing over here," I jabbed a thumb at Damon. "and you will face the consequences, and will have me to answer to."

Everybody nodded and laughed while I blocked Damon without looking at him when he charged at me.

"You're not as good as you think you are. You aren't worthy to be a son of Poseidon."

Then I punched Damon unconscious and walked out of the arena, Johnny right behind me.

The rest of the day campers stared at me, and all I did was smile and wave. All I could think was _I've wanted to do that for so long._

"PETER JOHNSON." a voice boomed.

I smiled and bowed, "Lord Poseidon."

"You have injured my son, interfered in one of his battles." he boomed.

"What actually happened is that Damon lost to a nine year old, got mad, and charged at the nine year old when he had his back turned because he was saying bye to his dad. I blocked, beat Damon in a matter of seconds, and gave a quick speech. Then your son tried to attack me when I wasn't looking, so I simply told him he wasn't worthy to be your son and knocked him out. Is that the story Damon told you?"

Poseidon looked shocked and shook his head no. "Why should I believe you?"

"Twelve other demigods were there, you can ask them."

Poseidon nodded.

"What did you mean he's not worth to be my son?"

I simply smiled, pulled my hood down, and said, "Hey, Dad."


	6. Hot Mess

Poseidon's POV:

"_Hey, Dad."_

"Percy?" I whispered.

Percy smiled.

"I missed you, Dad."

Dad. It's been a long time since Percy called me dad.

"I missed you too, Percy." I said while tears rolled down my cheeks.

Percy just smiled. I held my son, that was supposedly missing, in my arms.

"Percy…do you forgive me? I really am sorry for…what I said." I murmured.

Percy's smile fell, tears started to fill his eyes, so similar to mine, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry dad, but I can't do that. You really hurt me, and so did a lot of the other people who were important to me. It's not like I can just forgive you guys for that. I came back to help out, and I don't know what else will happen, but I'm not ready to forgive right now. I will forgive you guys, one day, I don't know how soon that will be, but I won't ever forget."

I nodded. Percy gave me a hug.

"See ya, Dad. Please, don't tell anybody else."

Percy walked away, and I just watched the son I abandoned with the tears rolling freely down my face.

Percy's POV:

That was one of the hardest things I ever did. I wanted to forgive my dad, but I can't, I need to wait until I'm ready. _Ow. _I didn't notice I walked straight to Cabin One, and I hit my head on the doorframe. I rubbed my forehead, then peeked inside. Thalia was taking a nap, so I sat down in a chair by her bed and looked over at her. I was there for about an hour until she woke up.

"Hey."

"Hey, Perce."

I smiled, but I was still a bit sad.

"Um, Thals?"

She looked up at me, a soft smile on her face.

I walked up to her and got on both of my knees right next to her bed so we could be eye-to-eye.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me." I murmured.

Her smile grew.

"It's nothing, Percy."

I shook my head.

"But it is."

I bent down and kissed her gently.

"Rest, you deserve it." I murmured.

She smiled and nodded.

"Night."

I chuckled.

"Night."

Artemis' POV:

"So that was why Thalia left the Huntresses." I murmured to myself.

I couldn't blame her. I liked Perseus more than I should. His messy black hair, sea-green eyes, and good heart, what's not to love? He made me feel _different. _He was the only _good _man that I've ever met.

I am slightly jealous of my former lieutenant, but I can see that she loves Perseus, and he obviously loves her, so I wouldn't even try.

It is very hard to be a maiden goddess, because sometimes you end up falling in love, and you dream, and you get your hopes up, but you can't do anything, and then the man falls in love with a woman that _isn't _you, and it just tears you apart inside.

Sometimes, I regret becoming a maiden goddess.

Because maybe, just maybe, then I would have a shot with Perseus.

* * *

Hey everybody! I have been working on the rewrite for Lord of the Seas, as you can probably see, and this is the most significant change so far. I know this chapter is very short, just that seemed like the best place to end the chapter. If you all read my big AN, you all know that this story is a Perlia and I will be removing all Pertemis that is shown by both parties, but I still wanted to show that even though Artemis is a maiden goddess she _can _still fall in love. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Training and Brotherly Bonding

Percy's POV:

I was blushing slightly when we got back at Camp. Artemis then gave me a hug, to my surprise, and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry Percy. I shouldn't have done that. I heard what you said to Thalia, and I shouldn't have complicated this any more for you. I'm sorry."

I smiled at her, and blushed a little more.

"Thank you for understanding. It was my fault to though. And….thank you for admitting you were eavesdropping." I whispered in her ear.

She blushed, and her blush deepened when I kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye. Thank you." I murmured, and walked back to the cabin of the Tides.

I had to start training these demigods. Lunch was announced, and just in time. Now I could choose the first group.

~In the Dining Pavilion~

Everybody was eating and laughing. Some Aphrodite girls were looking at me and whispering about how I have and awesome body and a gorgeous smile. I couldn't help but wonder why they thought that. I was still the same old Percy…

"Excuse me, Peter Johnson?"

A little boy came up to me, not a year older then 7, with blonde hair and blue eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. A child of Hermes. He looked like a mini Luke.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me to be awesome with a sword, like you. I'm so small and I'm not so good. I'm only good with a bow and arrow." he said sheepishly.

I messed up his blonde hair.

"Sure thing little buddy. What's your name?"

He looked a bit shocked, and I smiled. They probably thought I was strict and serious all the time. _If only they knew…._

"I-I'm Jonas Castellan."

"I thought you were Luke's brother. You look just like him." I said with a smile.

"Y-you knew Luke?" he asked, astonished.

"Lets just say I know him better than some people do." I said with a laugh.

All little Jonas did was look up at me shocked. I smiled.

"Let me just see who else wants to join us in training, okay? Then if you want a little more work, I could teach you a little more later."

He nodded, and I started my announcement.

"Now, as you all know, I am here to train you all. If you would like to join the first training session, which is right after lunch, please raise your hand."

A few Athena campers, Hermes campers (including Jonas), Hephaestus campers, all the female Aphrodite campers, and surprisingly Damon, raised their hands.

"When you're done, meet me in the Arena." I stated simply.

With that, I walked out of the dining pavilion, with all the Aphrodite girls following me and giggling.

Once I got to the arena, I went behind the stands and quickly took off my hoodie, and replaced it with a black cloak with a hood that shadowed my face. _What? It's a warm day!_

I stepped out from behind the stands, and the Aphrodite girls gasped, muttering about how I had toned muscles, a perfect tan, and an eight pack. A girl, I think her name was Drew, fainted. I sighed.

"Okay, girls, I can kind of understand why you all are swooning. Your daughters of Aphrodite. But please, it's a hot day, I don't want to have to put on a hoodie again."

Some of them sighed, but nodded. Others just kept staring at my abs. I groaned, went behind the stands again, and slipped on a white shirt as well as my cloak. The girls groaned, but still muttered about my body. I shivered at some of the imaginations they had. _Hopefully I won't get raped when I'm here!_

Suddenly, everybody else started walking in, with Jonas leading them. Damon was in the back with a smirk, but a twinge of curiosity. I had a total of 22 campers with me.

"Okay everybody. So, to win this war, you guys are going to have to learn to use your weakness's to your advantage. I'm going to start with fatal flaws. If you know your fatal flaw, you can find a way to fit it into your fighting. Make it what your fighting for. My fatal flaw is loyalty. I would die to protect my love ones, so in battle, when I know one of my friends might get hurt, I would die to protect them. It's almost killed me a few times, but it strengthens me in battle."

Some people were looking at me strangely. The Aphrodite girls were just giggling and sighing.

"That was Percy's fatal flaw too." Jonas stated.

"It made him weak." Damon sneered.

I had to restrain from whacking my brother upside the head.

"Why don't I start by saying your fatal flaw, Damon?"

He paled slightly.

"Damon's fatal flaw is his arrogance. Damon would fight for anything just so he could win. He wouldn't care what side in most cases, depending on the battle, all he wants to do is win."

He paled even more.

"I've seen many deaths due to arrogance. Arrogance is the worst fatal flaw you can have, it strengthens you, but it tears you down as well."

Everybody was looking at Damon.

"There is more to life than winning. It's doing what's right. Maybe, if it wasn't for Damon's arrogance, Percy would never have left."

Everybody was now gaping at me.

"Damon's arrogance, wanting to be the best, to have everything, to be the strongest and the leader, and stopping at nothing to do so, is what sent Percy away. Last time Gaea rose, Percy was the one to defeat 4 giants and Gaea herself. What strengthened Percy was his loyalty."

Everybody was gaping at me.

"I'm sorry for saying that Percy's loyalty made him weak." Damon murmured.

I just nodded, slightly shocked.

"If you use loyalty, you can merge that with your arrogance. You would still be your arrogant self, stopping at nothing to bring yourself glory, but you would also be fighting for what is right and good."

He nodded, and smiled slightly. I smiled my crooked grin in return. Some Aphrodite girls were sighing dreamily.

"Next, Jonas."

He looked worried. I just smiled.

"Your fatal flaw is one that deserves much admiration. It is your mercy and kindness. You would bring mercy on anything and anybody, and it can end up in you being hurt. But use that pain, from the moment when mercy ends up in pain, to your advantage. The betrayal of when you are merciful and kind to somebody, yet they continue to be unjust and mean. That pain, put that into every ounce of your fighting. Every strike is a betrayal, but still continue to use that mercy and kindness, it will bring you far."

Everybody was gaping at me, and Jonas was smiling happily.

I continued on like that for minutes; beauty, arrogance, pride, knowledge, hubris, kindness, and love were all frequent. I smiled at everybody. In total, it took about 45 minutes to tell everybody their fatal flaw and how to use it to their advantage. Their were 15 minutes left, so I told everybody to spar. I had to correct a few people in their stance. Damon was pretty good, but he focused on strength and technique rather than skill, so I told him to balance instinct and technique rather than charge with full strength and technique alone. In all honesty, it was difficult for him at first, but the change was immediate. I nodded in approval, and then turned to Jonas. He just needed a little help with his stance, and to rely on his instinct as well and not just work like a robot. Once I told him to focus on his instinct, he had more grace in his movement, as well as speed. I smiled at him. Before I knew it, time was up. I smiled to everybody.

"Good job!" I said proudly.

The just nodded happily. All the Aphrodite girls surrounded me, gave me hugs and kisses on the cheek. They honestly were grateful, they really did get better. I smiled and gave them hugs and pats on the backs in return. The Athena and Hephaestus campers just smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Jonas ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you, Peter! You really did help!" he said enthusiastically.

I ruffled his hair.

"Your father and Luke would be proud." I said with a smile. The gleam in his eye made my day.

"Jonas, did you ever talk to Johnny? He's a son of Apollo."

"No, I only came to camp a few weeks ago, why?"

I smiled.

"I think you would like him. I'll introduce you to him at the campfire, okay?"

Jonas nodded eagerly and ran outside of the arena, probably to go and tell his friends about his training session. I smiled after him, he was a lot like Johnny.

"Hey, Peter?" a voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

It was Damon.

"Yeah, Damon?"

He looked down at the floor, then fixed his brown eyes on me.

"Thank you. Thank you, for helping me out and all. How did you know what my fatal flaw was?"I smiled sadly.

"A year can change you a lot." I stated simply.

He nodded.

"Well, thank you. I know that those tips with the sword really helped me."

I smiled.

"The change was immediate."He smiled.

"I was just wondering…how is Percy? I know I was a jerk, and it's my fault he left. But, is he okay? Is he really here?"

I was shocked. My brother was worried about me? I smiled.

"Percy is fine Damon. He really is here, and he's hoping to reveal himself soon. He doesn't really hate you. Remember, his fatal flaw is loyalty, and no matter how much he wishes he could change it, you are his brother, so you are one of the people he is loyal to."

I said, and I realized I really was honest. I may have hated Damon after he started to be arrogant and tried to drive me over the edge, but he was my brother, and nothing could change that.

Damon grinned, and I patted him on the back. We walked back together, but right when we were in front of the Big House, and alarm sounded.

The Camp was under attack.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER :D I know, you guys must be peeved, no update in over a week. I was just busy and couldn't manage to write an uber-long chapter like usual, and wanted to have a good chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**~Voting Talk~**

**I started a poll on my profile, because I'm too LAZY to count all the votes, and people repeat, so just to make it easier. This way I know it will be fair and square.**

**~No More Talk about Voting~**

**Now, as usual, I do not own any of the characters, all from the wonderful works of Rick Riordan.**

**Author Fun Fact: I actually met Rick Riordan, I went to a book signing. I actually asked in front of the whole crowd if Hazel was a daughter of Pluto, and sister of Nico. I WAS RIGHT. I apologized for my spoiler-question when he signed my book, and he told me it was always good to be curious :D**

**Well, till next time, byeee!**


	8. Battle of the Revelation

Percy's POV:I want Sector One of the Tides in the front lines, now! I want all the campers that were just in my training session, excluding Jonas, in the front lines as well! Connor, Travis, I want you guys to drop as many stink bombs as you can, you know the ones that can knock anybody out that you got from your dad?"

Connor and Travis nodded, smiling mischievous.

"Hephaestus Campers, I want half of you in the back lines, ready with new weapons! Leo, I especially want you in the front lines Flame Head! Piper, you are going to charmspeak some monsters, you still got that magic touch?"

Everybody was beyond confused.

"Now, are you all ready?" I shouted.

"Yes sir!" Everybody responded, and I laughed.

"Come one guy! You know me better than THAT!"

They looked confused, and then I remembered they don't know I'm Percy. I frowned slightly.

"No matter what they say, you'll still trust me right?"

They nodded uncertainly. Damon looked especially confused.

"What do you mean Peter." he whispered, I just realized he was right next to me.

"You might find out in just a second." I replied.

He nodded uncertainly.

Suddenly, Kronos was striding toward us, leading some monsters.

"As you all know, I am Kronos, Titan of Time, and I have returned to destroy you and all of Olympus!"

"YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY US KRONOS!" I shouted.

He looked a bit surprised at me.

"And who might this be? You don't look like much." he snickered

I smiled wickedly.

"That's confidential information. It's for me to know and you to wonder."

He glared.

"That does not matter, I will DESTROY you first!" he spat, and with that he charged.

Our swords clashed. Lunge, block, parry, dodge, strike, block. That's how it went on for about 20 seconds. Then I had an idea. I focused on the water in his body, and stopped him from being able to move. I started to boil it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

I smiled slyly.

"Did you know that 80% of an immortal of any kinds body is water?"

Suddenly somebody from behind pulled down my hood.

I turned around slowly. It was a telkhine, frozen in place out of fear. It was only one second before it was a pile of golden dust. I looked around and saw everybody else was frozen out of shock.

I turned back to Kronos and grinned my crooked grin.

"Well, now that the hoods down, I might as well say it as well. I am Perseus Jackson. I defeated the Minotaur, Medusa, the Nemean Lion, and many others. I have defeated Hyperion, Gaea, Alcyoneous, Polybotes, as well as other Giants. I have also fought and defeated YOU Kronos. I am the former bearer of the Curse of Achilles. I am the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I am Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus!" I shouted.

I lost control over the water in Kronos' body a while ago, but he was still frozen in place. He was frozen out of fear. I smiled and sliced. I sliced continuously, until he suddenly came back into his senses, and called a retreat.

"We will meet again, Perseus Jackson." he spat.

He started backing away, only about 10 monsters were left though.

I turned back, and everybody still stood gaping, except for Annabeth, Chiron, and all the Tides.

"So, you lied to us?" somebody asked, their voice full of fury and betrayal.

* * *

**Hope you all liked! Nothing's changedi n regards to what I own, still from Rick Riordan's wonderful works.**

**I just wanted to ask you guys something pretty important.**

**If you guys have read my other stories and have read Goodbye, do you think I should continue it with a few more chapters from the POVs of different people? **

**In regards to Jealousy, I am having SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK and the story just doesn't appeal to me anymore, so should I just give it up and put it up for adoption?**

**Thank you guys so much for your help! **

**:D**


	9. Pain and Love

"You left because you were weak. Why would we want you back when you came and lied to us?" Damon hissed.

I smiled.

"Because you are too weak to win. You don't have the strength. Plus, people knew I came back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to think some things out."

I walked off when a booming voice echoed around camp.

"Perseus Jackson."

I turned around and bowed.

"Lord Zeus."

"You lied to us."

I shrugged.

"I didn't want to reveal myself to you lot just yet. You don't seem to understand that when you betray somebody in the way you betrayed me, they usually hate you. But no, I still was loyal and came to help. I didn't come here to make friends. I didn't come here to forget. I may forgive, but I never, ever forget. Be happy I didn't accept Gaea's offer to overthrow you and become the new king. I would never do that. I lied, and I admit it. Now excuse me please."

I walked to my spot on the beach, a spot I haven't been to in a year. I sat down asay stared at the water. I forgive them, but I wouldn't forget. I would help them, but the pain would still be there. I let the tears fall, and let my body shake with sobs. The didn't know. They didn't know how much they hurt me. They didn't know how broken I was. I felt somebody put a hand on my shoulder. It was Artemis.

"Cry, Percy. It's okay to cry."

I nodded, and she wrapped her arms around me. She was stroking my hair, and I could hear her sobbing as well. For what, I don't know, but all we would do is comfort each other.

Thalia's POV:

I watched him run away from all this chatter, and I followed. I couldn't handle the whispers from all the girls. When I got to him though, I received so much more hurt than I did before. He was with Lady Artemis, in her arms, and she in his, sobbing. She wasrunning her fingers through his hair. Percy's hair. _My Percy's_ hair. I let the tears stroll down my cheeks, and I ran. Ran to the highest place in Camp Half Blood, and I let all the pain out.

Artemis' POV:

I was holding him, in my arms, sobbing. We were both sobbing. Him due to the pain we caused him, me due to the pain from when he left. After what felt like hours, we both calmed down. He hugged me.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis."

He smiled a small, sad smile, bowed, and walked away. I smiled and watched him walk away, and then I disappeared in a silver puff of smoke.

Percy's POV:

When waking out of the cave, I saw footprints. Footprints I recognized all to well. Thalia's. She must have saw me and Lady Artemis and...no... I ran to the place where I knew Thalia would be, the cave at the highest poink in Camp. When I got there, I heard sobbing. _  
_

"Thalia?" I asked while stepping out of the shadows.

She glared at me, such a heartbtoken glare that I was the cause of. When I saw her so heartbroken though, I knew I made up my mind. I knew I would do anything I could to take away her pain.

"Go away." she hissed.

"Thalia..." I stepped closer.

"How long? How long were you going to lead me on?" she spat out.

"Thalia, I told you I was confused and had to set things straight and I have." I told her.

She glared, and a few more tears spilled out of her eyes. Her bottom lip was trembling. I wiped away some of her tears with my thumb, but she jerked away.

"A goddes. Of course, the maiden goddes is you choice. Right?" she spat out.

I stepped closer and held her in my arms.

"Thalia, you're my choice." I breathed.

She jerked away.

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled.

I frowned, a few tears rolling down my cheeks now.

"Thalia, I lo-"

I was cut off by a cough. I felt terrible pain and I coughed again. I faintly heard Thalia yell my name, but I fell into the cold, empty darkness that was pulling me in.

Thalia's POV:

"Thalia, I lo-"

He was cut off by a cough, and blood spattered from his mouth. I saw something faintly gleaming through his stomach, and blood was spilling out.

"Percy!" I yelled.

I looked around for the culprit, I saw familiar blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Luke smiled and walked out of the cave. Luke did this. I looked down at Percy, and he fell the the floor. I grabbed him and ran back to center of camp.

"Help! Help! It's Percy!" I yelled, and then I collapsed.

I collapsed from grief. Because he was going today he loves me, and I just might lose him.


	10. Luke

Luke POV:

"NO! NO!" I bellowed.

There was an image showing in some misbut showing one Gaea's demigids, stabbing Percy. Did I forget to mention they looked like me because they drank a poition? No? Well they did. How they brought me back to life? No clue." I'm such a lucky boy, right? I heard somebody walking down the hallway. I knew who it was. They stopped in front of my cell and smiled an evil smile.

"Hello Luke. How have you been?" Kronos asked.

Thalia's POV:

I woke up and looked around. This room wasn't mine. It was too white, too sterile. I looked to my right and froze. Percu. He was stabbed. Luke was alive again. Luke stabbed Percy. I looked over at Percy. He looked so peaceful...but he was so pale... I know Percy is immortal. But he's the kind of immortal like a hunter. He can fall in battle, and though that technically wasn't a battle, he was still stabbed with a weapon. I looked at zig-zags of his heart monitor. It seemed like his heart would stop any minute. Igot out out of my bed and sat in the chair next to his. I gently took his hand in mine.

"Percy?" I said quietly.

Nothing.

"Percy, wake up. You're going to be okay." I said.

I sat next to his bed, watching him. Then I got up and walked outside. I was second in command of the Tides. I had to talk to them. When I stepped out I saw all the tides and campers. Nico, Clarisse, Johnny, Annabeth, Artemis, Poseidon, and Chiron ran towards me. Johnny, Nico, and Clarisse hugged me tightly.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" Johnny asked.

I smiled. We all knew Johnny was Percy's little boy, and Johnny saw Percy as a dad. He never called Percy daddy before though. He would be so happy...

"I don't know Johnny. But he will be." I said.

"What exactly happened?" Chiron asked.

I took a deep breath.

"He came into the cave I was in, because I was...down. He needed to sort out his feelings and..he told me he made his choice, and was going to tell me he loves me."

Artemis looked like she expected that, but there was still some pain in her eyes.

"He was cut off by a cough, and there was blood...a bald was sticking through his stomache. He fell to the ground. Then...I saw Luke. Luke'salive and...he stabbed Percy." I managed to say.

Everybody had looks of horror and surprise on their face.

"It wasn't Luke." a hoarse voice called from behind me.

I turned around. It was Percy.

"It was somebody else. Luke is alive, I know that, but Luke didn't stab me. Captured...tortured...save Luke..."

And Percy collapsed to the ground.


	11. SUPER IMPORTATNT AN

Hey everybody!

So I just wanted to announce a few things for some stories, and I will only be posting this on the stories affected.

1)Lord of the Seas:

Lord of the Seas, I will be doing a rewrite. It will mostly stay the same, I'm just going to take out the Pertemis and Percabeth moments, and just make the Perlia happen smoothly, not abruptly, because I feel the way I paired Percy with Thalia was too abrupt and it SUCKED. I will post here when I post the first chapter, because I am going to make it separate from this version.

2) Seaside High:

I will also be doing a rewrite of Seaside High, so basically the same thing I wrote for Lord of the Seas.

3) Roman and the Greek:

I've been spending a lot of time thinking about this story and if I should just post a notice saying this ends here, because I feel like that kiss was a great ending, but I finally decided there will be an epilogue. So, be on the lookout for that!

4) Blood:

Same thing as Roman and the Greek, just might bean two-part epilogue.

5) A Spy's Life:

Expect an update soon! I've been having a very bad case of writer's block for this story, but I am working on it, so hopefully there will be an update soon!

* * *

Now, I don't want to have to post this on EVERY SINGLE story I have, because I am a VERY LAZY thirteen-year-old girl, but all of my stories will be having an update soon! So, be on the lookout if you are a fan of any of my other stories!

* * *

I also will be posting three new series and a one-shot. Here is some info on them

1) PercyXArtemis, Series. I haven't decided on the title for this one yet, but here is a little about it. Percy Jackson, twenty-three year old waiter that has a huge secret that involves his three best friends Apollo Hunt, Hermes Stoll, and Nico di Angelo. Artemis Hunt, twenty-three year old feminist and twin sister of Apollo. How does she get thrust into Percy's world, and learn the truth about her brother's work? And does she fall in love along the way?

2) OctavianXOC, Series. Okay, so I got the idea for this story when I was helping a friend make her story. The OC is based off of me, which I find incredibly awkward because it makes me feel like I'm trying to make myself look like a perfect heroine or something, which I am not trying to do. I made myself 14 and going on 15 (I'm actually thirteen going on fourteen) in this, and made Octavian 15. Here's the info:

Nicole Waters, fourteen year old daughter of Poseidon and legacy of Jupiter, has to go on a quest with her best friend Bella Richards, Daughter of Zeus, and frenemy, Octavian Sol, to stop a powerful primordial while the seven are off. This is the adventure.

3) PJO and Doctor Who crossover, series. (Not much else to explain...)

Percy Jackson's mom died when he was five years old. His grandfather, The Doctor (currently 10th), refuses to let him stay withhis stepfather, who his mother married to protect him. Percy discovers he is a Time Lord, and a son of Poseidon, and goes on many adventures with his grandfather until. He is twelve years old. How does this change the events of PJatO?

4) Someone Lile You, Songfic, Oneshot. It's a sonfic of Adele's 'Smeone Like You.' Perlia, Percabeth (Past, Currently one-sided.)

Annabeth left after the Giant War to live a normal life, and comes bachey ears later for Percy, expectong him to have waited for her. What she doesn't expect is him to be married to Thalia with one set of triplets and another set on the way (courtesy of the gods). What happens?

* * *

Well, that's it! Thank you for reading this IMCREDIBLY LONG A/N! :D


End file.
